Family Portrait- Dominique's Tale
by AllyPotter1196
Summary: Dominique Weasley's take on what life is really like for the next generation of Weasley's and Potters. This is a tale of love and longing. Follow Dominique Weasley as she experiences it all, from birth to Hogwarts and beyond. It follows canon up to the epilogue and then takes liberties with it. It is based around "Family Portrait" by Pink. Pairings: DW/OC, HP/GW, DM/AM, RW/HG


**Disclaimer: I no own HP, just the OCs and the plotline. The rest belongs to the fantastic Jo Rowling.**

**The song is Family Portrait by P!nk, so I don't own that either. Please listen to it, if you haven't already!**

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my latest oneshot which could lead to more. This is my first attempt at canon, so lets see how it goes. This is in honour of JKR's 49th birthday today. Enjoy!**

**Please read and review people!**

* * *

**Family Portrait- Dominique Weasley**

_"_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally"

Family Portrait by P!nk

It's not easy growing up with a perfect older sibling, and it's certainly not easy if the said older sibling is loved all the more so for their perfection.

Her, with her perfect hair. Flawless complexion. Pretty features. Her cultured, **fake** accent. (Because of course it is fake- just like everything else about her.)Everywhere she went, attention flocked to her. It was both unnatural and unfair.

Of course mother loved her more than me. She always had wanted the perfect pageant princess. Imagine her horror and shock when I turned up almost 2 years and 3 months later- a complete tomboy. Much more like my father's side of the family rather than her precious blonde princess.

Where Victoire was bestowed with a veil of shimmering, ethereal blonde, I had to contend with the normal strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes, a mystic silver, mine a dull blue-green. She stood at the perfect height, five foot four inches. I was abysmally tall at five foot ten inches and still growing.

She was fashion, I was books. She was dainty and I preferred to play in the mud. Tea parties and mud-pies.

When I was 11 as the second in my generation, after perfect Victoire I got my Hogwarts letter. I begged the Sorting Hat to keep me away from my sister in Gryffindor; I wanted to be out of her perfect shadow. So I joined the House of Blue and Bronze.

"Why did you break our family tradition," was the first letter I received, from Uncle Percy. I ignored him, much like I did at home; the man was just way too uptight.

"It's a deesaster," claimed my mother in her exaggerated French accent. This was three months after the Sorting, this was when she finally remembered my existence.

My father, well he was as well-meaning as ever, "I'm sure your wit will be your greatest treasure."

Poor Daddy. He never did realise how much that had made me cry.

First year bled into second.

Fred joined Gryffindor rather proudly, Victoire smirked in my direction she was now a fourth year and catching the eye of many young boys.

James, well he rather predictably joined his favourite cousin in Gryffindor. Undoubtedly he would be causing much mischief with his best-friend, Fred.

Molly, Uncle Percy's daughter did not break tradition and also flounced off to the table of Red and Gold, not noticing James' and Fred's groans. I remained alone.

Then came third year.

"Do Divination," came Victoire's acerbic comment, "maybe you can predict when you'll lose your virginity. One minute, you don't need to be a seer to do that- it'll never happen."

I ignored her, after all these years I had honed this talent. But it still hurts. Hurts more than anyone would probably ever realise.

"All the electives are educational," began my Aunt Hermione. Her tirade was cut short by the appearance of a pile of paperwork; I had breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just choose something you like," my favourite uncle, Harry advised.

That year saw the entrance of three more cousins.

Albus the oldest of those three became the first Potter in many years to be in Slytherin. I clapped heavily; finally, I wasn't so alone. Al looked reasonably happy.

Rose who was the next oldest rather surprisingly followed in Al's footsteps. I had a feeling that her father would be very annoyed, especially given her now close proximity to a certain blonde son of Draco Malfoy.

Lucy, Molly's little sister took a long time to be sorted and did not look particularly pleased to be joining Molly in Gryffindor. I knew that the two sisters could not really stand one another, not as badly a Victoire and me but still pretty bad. She slouched off to a seat very far away from Molly.

At least I wasn't the only odd one out anymore.

"Why did you choose Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures," asked Molly, later that year, eager for advice.

I sigh, "I like animals," I don't add that Victoire doesn't.

Molly wisely leaves me alone.

Fourth year. Dates.

Two more Weasleys join Hogwarts.

First is Roxanne, Fred's little sister. Much like Lucy the year before, the Hat takes a long time to decide. This time it doesn't settle on Gryffindor, I watch as Al moves up to allow her to join Rosie and himself at Slytherin.

The other is my younger brother Louis. He resembles Victoire, and already has the attention of many young women on him, even some of the boys' (I notice that his gaze lingers on the latter group for a bit too long). He too joins Victoire in Gryffindor.

This is the year that I get asked out by Gryffindor Sixth Year, Sage McLaggen.

"Can you introduce me to your sister," he asks eagerly one night in post-coital bliss. Yes, Victoire was wrong, I had lost my virginity before her, but now I felt so cheap.

My eyes begin to water but I steel myself and content myself by dumping him the next day. Rather publicly.

It's always about her. I never come first. Even in my own home. I fall into the arms of my best-friend. Ravenclaw 4th year and Quidditch Captain, Alexander Wood.

Fifth Year. OWLs.

Aunt Hermione and Uncle Percy seem very busy with mine. Always sending rather unhelpful advice.

Two years ago Victoire passed 6, the lowest number (barring Uncles' Fred and George) in the family. She failed three: Charms, Astronomy and Transfiguration, somehow passing Potions and Divination.

This was the year that the last of our family came to Hogwarts.

Hugo was the first to be Sorted. I watched as he happily joined Gryffindor. Uncle Ron was going to be happy; then again Hugo was quite similar to his father. Somehow his mother did not seem to have rubbed off her tolerant views on him like she had on Rose.

The last of the family to be Sorted was the youngest of our generation. Lily Luna Potter. I watch in trepidation, but for once I'm not let down as Lily joined me quite happily in Ravenclaw. I moved up further along the bench to allow my cousin to slip in between myself and Alex. He wrapped a friendly arm around the 1st year and just like that Lily became an integrated Ravenclaw.

I was happy. Lily was without a doubt my favourite cousin. Neither of us seemed to fit in.

That year I tried out for Quidditch along with Lily. We both made it, I as Chaser and she followed her father's footsteps as a Seeker, the youngest since him.

Some of the other cousins in the other Houses resented this.

"How did Lily get to play on the House teams this year, she's too young," James groused.

"It's not lady-like," came the contribution of Molly and surprise, surprise, Victoire.

The others just smiled.

Then along came Sixth Year.

That summer the OWL results came as did Victoire's NEWTs. That caused some interesting times; the tension in our family had hit an all-time high.

This tension increased when my OWLs were 13 Outstandings the highest that anyone in my family had ever gotten including my Dad, Uncle Percy and Aunt Hermione. That was a bit of a shock, well to everyone but Uncle Harry and Lily.

"She isn't and never will be as pretty as me," Victoire crowed, rather petulantly in my opinion. But I let her have it as she was right, but I was chuffed with my results.

As usual I ignored her. It had become so common that no one even bothered to notice the ribbing. Well almost no one Uncle Harry gave me a commiserating smile and Lily rolled her eyes at me, I managed a wry grimace for my baby cousin.

"C'est impossible," my mother denied. She could not believe her eyes when she saw my grades, when she felt strong emotions she deviated into her mother tongue.

I rolled my eyes. My mother and I were never going to see eye to eye. Especially seeing as she didn't think I was particularly pretty or that I would ever get a boyfriend.

"She beat Percy," Dad, Uncle George and Uncle Harry all looked impressed. It was about time that someone pulled him down a few pegs.

I smiled, it was good to know that some people in our rather messed up family were proud of my achievements.

"She beat me," I was shocked to hear that Uncle Percy could both whine and act scandalised at the same time.

Anyway, my 6th year was the year of the Big Split.

Victoire (who barely scraped 3 NEWTs) had told Lily that she could no longer be best-friends with her fiancé, Teddy Lupin. Teddy and Lily were god-siblings and had been best friends since Lily was a baby despite their over 11 year gap.

Lily was distraught. This split the family in two, two camps, one generation. One family. That summer family portraits were taken, smiles were rather fixed on their generation's faces.

Molly chose Victoire- ever the suck up.

Fred chose Lily- simply because she could take a joke and Victoire couldn't (a typical example the Quaffle incident of 2019). An incident that no one mentioned in company but was often giggled about when specific groups of cousins met up.

James reluctantly chose Lily- they were after all siblings.

Albus definitely did not hesitate when he chose Lily- they after all had the closest bond as siblings in our strained family portrait.

Rose, of course being Aunt Hermione's daughter had to be difficult. She chose no one. This of course caused problems but for the most part Rose isolated herself even before the incident so was not even close to most if not all of her cousins.

It came as a shock to no one that really knew Lucy that she would choose Lily. One, because she really did think that Victoire was in the wrong and secondly simply because she wanted to disagree with Molly.

Roxanne, was different. Well, she chose Lily without much hesitation and in true Roxie fashion it was because Victoire had upset her on the day of the argument by stealing her favourite potions cauldron.

Louis didn't even blink as he chose Victoire, it didn't matter that she ignored him. They were siblings and he worshipped her.

Hugo possibly made the worst decision by abandoning his favourite cousin and choosing Victoire. I had a feeling that he was never going to enjoy a close relationship with Lily ever again.

I enthusiastically gave my support to Lily. Why wouldn't I?

The Cousins' War had begun.

Throughout this year pranks and harsh words were exchanged, mostly instigated by Victoire. Through it all the parents remained blissfully oblivious.

Finally 7th year had arrived.

NEWTs. A shiny Head Girl badge.

"Well done," Teddy was the first to congratulate me. He had been the first Hufflepuff Head Boy since 1953.

I nodded at him, not saying anything. Silently hating him for breaking my usually vibrant cousin, Lily had not been the same since Victoire had forbidden her from seeing Teddy.

"Eet must be a mistake," once again my mother's denials of my achievements were laughable.

Summer after 6th year was both awkward and tense. However I had somehow convinced Uncle Charlie to take his two favourite nieces in (i.e. Lily and myself).

"Take good care of my little girl," Uncle Harry had told me.

"I'll protect her with my life if I have to," I swore.

Uncle Harry smiled, "I know that, if I didn't, I wouldn't let Lily go."

As I looked into his emerald eyes, the ones inherited by his daughter it occurred to me that of all the adults that he was the most perceptive. I could almost guarantee that he knew of both Lily's and my feelings, but never said anything knowing that we didn't want him to know.

Alex was Head Boy.

"Alex," I was shocked.

"Ol' McGonagall's finally cracked," he groaned, unable to believe that he was Head Boy.

I laugh almost hysterically in relief.

Graduation.

Lily breaks up with Lysander Scamander. Finally realising that it wasn't working out, after almost a year. It was a mutual decision thankfully.

Roxie sleeps with Trevor Jordan and then he dumps her. She chooses to throw herself into her work.

Scorpius Malfoy asks Rose out. To no one's surprise (at least those of us with brains) she says yes.

Louis kisses Lorcan Scamander. Once again I am not shocked, the only other person who isn't taken by surprise is Lily.

Molly fails an exam for the first time- 6th year Transfiguration. I have to laugh at Uncle Percy's horrified reaction.

Hugo gets his first ever detention for kicking Mrs Norris, who for some insane reason was still alive. Although the same could be said of her owner, the miserable Mr. Filch.

James finds his redhead. Hope Meadowes.

Fred chooses a career path to follow. It comes as a shock to the entire family when he chooses spell creation. No one sees my proud smile or his grateful smile in return.

Albus gives a promise ring to his long-term girlfriend, Alyson Zabini.

Victoire sets a wedding date, without any consideration for the rest of us. Typical.

Lucy dies her hair the same colour as mine. Thus she is less recognisable as a Weasley. I can understand her feelings all too well.

I graduate at the top of the class. This is something that Victoire can never take from me, I think.

Lily chooses to avoid the family all summer long.

I don't go to Victoire's wedding to Teddy Lupin. Lily does.

I go to a tattoo parlour instead.

I run to Egypt as soon as I can. Lily begs me to keep in touch with her as I leave in the middle of the night telling no one else.

2 years later…

Lily turns up in the summer.

I am still single.

"You look good," Lily comments, her eyes, Uncle Harry's eyes look me over. No one in my family has seen me in two years, and I have only had letters from Lily, as I promised.

I suppose that I have grown into my figure. But am still nothing when compared to Victoire Lupin.

"What happened Lily-bug," I ask my favourite and youngest cousin. She had just finished her OWLs, she was only 15.

"I love him," she got out before the floods of tears became too much.

I stayed silent. Just hugging her, I had known this before she had.

Teddy Lupin.

1 year later…

Lily visits again. This time she brings Roxie, who drags Lucy who brings an eager Alex Wood.

It's a visit but only Lily leaves again. Roxie always a free spirit chooses to stay and continue with her curse breaking. Lucy ever the animal lover becomes a zoologist.

Alex stays, deep down I want him too. But I can't open my heart up to him.

"I love you, not Victoire," he whispers.

It breaks my shields and I press my lips to his, breeching the 3 inches in height between us. I smile against his lips.

2 years later…

I'm the Uncle Charlie of my generation.

This much has become obvious. I have expanded my contacts slightly, keeping messages in letters with Uncles Harry, George and Charlie, the three I was closest too. I get regular family updates.

Lily visits, she's fed up with England. She doesn't leave, now four Weasley cousins are in the same place. The family portrait that is now taken no longer seems forced. All four of us are actually smiling real smiles.

Roxie meets field Healer Jameson. It's love at first sight. At least until she finds out that she's the other woman, and that he's married.

Lucy who had gone travelling returns.

"Scorpius and Rose are engaged," she tells us.

We all snicker as we watch the memory in the Pensieve of Uncle Ron's reaction.

Alex and I get married. My cousins are my bridesmaids. Lily, my maid of honour, the others don't mind.

A month after our wedding Albus turns up. He isn't alone, he brings along his wife, Alyson, they had eloped. I'm not shocked, it's very Al-like. He was still young but knew his mind.

"I bet Blaise and Daphne are thrilled," Lily teases her new sister-in-law, tossing her sheen of golden-red hair over her shoulder.

I laugh as Sam Zabini, my oldest friend catches me in a hug. He's Alyson's older brother, and I've known him since my first Hogwarts train ride. We were secret friends, he in Slytherin and I in Ravenclaw.

"Our mothers' are going to murder us," Al groaned, but there was a sparkle in his emerald eyes as he wraps his arm around his new wife.

Sam grins, "Nah, Potter, our mothers' are only going to kill you, and they love Ally."

Albus pales and I have to laugh.

1 year later…

I'm 24.

Lucy finally finds someone who loves her. This someone is my brother-in-law, Jason Wood. Jason was a Slytherin, much to his parents' shock (after all Alicia Spinnet-Wood and Oliver Wood were both Gryffindors), he was 1 year younger than me.

Lily gets a visitor. Well, two visitors.

I'm not shocked, I was wondering when these two would turn up, given their siblings having already visited. My location was a well-kept secret. Well as well-kept as possible in our family. So far no unwelcome visitors had disturbed us.

"Teddy and Victoire are divorced," no one in their right mind would ever let James and Fred break news such as this.

But Lily doesn't care, she smiles.

I am not shocked in the least; Uncle Harry had told me that this was brewing. Well, not in so many words, but I could read between the lines.

"Why," asks Lucy, ever the gossiper. Being in Egypt had curbed some of this habit, but she still couldn't really help it.

"She cheated on him."

I groan, even though I suspected that that was the reason, "with who," knowing that it mattered

very little. But at least my perfect sister's reputation was ruined, and she had no one to blame but herself.

"Connor Knowles," Fred grimaces.

He's not the only one.

"I bet Teddy's thrilled," Roxie's sarcasm had become worse after she had gotten together with Sam. This was something that I had spotted from the very beginning the two complimented one another brilliantly.

"He's thrilled," was James' deadpan answer.

I smile. In spite of everything I see my domestic bliss reflected in the eyes of the newly married Roxie. Lucy looks happy too as she leans into Jason's arms, a subconscious move. Lily's smile is the first honest one in quite some time.

Epilogue- Dominique Lils Wood- age 29

I finally return to England. None of us who have lived in Egypt for the last few years have ever really been back. It was time.

I haven't seen the most of them in over 11 years.

It's Rose and Scorpius' wedding.

I knew the family was in for a shock.

I had seen James and Hope recently; well three years ago they had gotten married in Egypt, another elopement. Aunt Ginny must have been thrilled; both of her sons had eloped. The two were expecting their first child in seven months.

Aunt Ginny was going to be even happier when she found out that all of her children had eloped. Little Lily had finally found her prince, Teddy Lupin had visited a year ago and the two had married quickly just over 6 months ago. She was now 5 months pregnant, with definitely a honeymoon baby. She was glowing and finally seemed to have inner peace.

Lucy had married Jason, eventually, after 2 years of him proposing. The first time was on their third date. The two had no children yet, but then again, I'm not sure that Lucy's ready for one. She's still very flighty. It never ceases to amaze me how unlike uptight Uncle Percy she is. Perhaps she has inherited more of Uncle Charlie.

Then there's the Zabinis. Sam and Roxie. Now that was a good marriage, the two were blissfully happy. They had a three year old, Elizabeth Delia Zabini. Something told me that Roxanne may just be pregnant again, if the helping hand of her suddenly over-attentive husband was any inclination. Sam has always maintained that Roxie is everything he had ever hoped for, I always teasingly remind him of his rather horrific crush on our Flying instructor of 1st year, Cho Chang.

I am jolted out of my thoughts as a small body tries to climb up me. I bend down from my upright position to swing my youngest child into my arms, well one of my youngest, Emma Jane Wood. She's three, with my blonde hair and Alex's green eyes. Her twin brother, Benjamin George Wood, is her opposite, with Alex's sandy brown hair and my blue-green eyes. Neither resembles Veela and for that I am glad.

My second born, William Harry Wood is four. He has inherited his namesake's red hair and Alex's green eyes. His skin is pale. Too pale, surprising for a boy who lives in a desert country.

My oldest child, Liliana Roxanne Wood pushed her own hand into my left as I easily cradle Emma in my right arm. She's five and resembles me as much as Victoire resembles our mother. The same facial features, the same eyes and even the same strawberry blonde hair. I can tell that she is going to be willowy, like me. The only thing that she's inherited from her father is her intense love of Quidditch.

None of us have seen our family in years. But it doesn't mean that I haven't heard what they're doing with their lives. Now after the vows it's time to face the music, we have only just made the wedding. The Big Split is not as evident, but there is still underlying tension.

Grandma Molly is not very well; she caught Dragon Pox a year ago and has never really been the same since. That's the reason why this wedding is happening so fast, so that she can see her favourite grandchild get married. No one ever mentions that Rosie is her favourite, but we all know it.

Grandpa Arthur is the same as ever. He retired 10 years ago and has been helping Uncle George with his Muggle Pranking line. Well, according to George, his father is more into reading the books than the actual muggle pranks.

My Dad has remained a curse breaker but now does freelance work rather than work for Gringotts. The years have treated him well. He is still as built as ever, his hair still long but the only thing is that his red hair is now streaked with silver. His figure is a trim as ever and though his face is marred by the scars given to him by Fenrir Greyback all those years ago, he is still handsome.

My mum remains as beautiful as ever and I think with shock that her eyes are actually glazed with tears as she looks upon my family. Because the family resemblance between myself and my children are uncanny for the most part. My mother has aged rather well apart from (to her horror) crow's feet emerging around her eyes.

Uncle Charlie rushes forward to greet me. I quickly release Liliana's hand and put Emma back on the ground just in time for Charlie to pick me up and swing me clear off the ground, despite me being the same height as him.

"I've missed you squirt," he mutters into my ear.

I laugh, "Oh, it's not been so long."

"You've become even more of a ghost than I have over the years," he lightly admonishes before turning to face Lucy, the niece that does the closest job to his own, for Charlie still wrangles dragons.

"Wouldn't you say that a Dom sighting has become increasingly rare," he asks her.

The magizoologist smirks, "Well, yes, but you can't blame her."

"We really can," a voice interrupts, Uncle Percy glowers at his younger daughter and me.

I roll my eyes before allowing myself to be embraced by Aunt Audrey. The years have been kind to her, not so much to her husband who is balding and fat. She is still as beautiful as ever. Although her modelling days are long over she still works in the industry as a photographer. Uncle Percy is now the Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation.

The next to greet me is Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. George picks me up and spins me around but I don't allow him to kiss me, and he groans, I have thwarted his prank. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes have done incredibly well over the years; it's now a chain worldwide. Aunt Angelina had remained in her position as a Quidditch commentator, her partner in this venture was Lee Jordan, the two were the most sought after in the world.

Uncle Ron who looked sour at having to shake Draco Malfoy's hand, said nothing to me but just nodded his head. Aunt Hermione looked more pleased, as she hugged me tightly and told me to "never run away like that again". I rolled my eyes. Same old Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

Uncle Rom's red hair was now reminiscent of Grandpa Arthur's having achieved a bald patch in the middle; he was still a manager at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and owned some shares. Aunt Hermione had aged more gracefully with her hair only showing the briefest slivers of silver. She was now the Deputy Head of the DMLE, much to her shock.

Aunt Ginny was the next to greet me, she looked radiant. For a woman of 50 she looked to be in her mid-30s. Her red hair was as vibrant as ever and her youthful appearance was belied by her aged eyes. The hazel was far from diminished but showed wisdom beyond her years. She was now the editor of the Daily Prophet and took pleasure in curbing Rita Skeeter's quill.

I had heard her bemoan earlier once she had seen Lily's wedding band and her extended stomach, "I can't believe that all my children eloped."

Lily had laughed and wrapped her mother, who was a good four inches shorter than her in a hug, "Oh, we love you mum, but we didn't want you to become well, Grandma Molly," this was a good comment given how much our grandmother freaked out about weddings.

Uncle Harry had just smiled, "I'm glad you are all happy but I can't believe that my youngest is going to give me my first grandchild."

Uncle Harry looked nothing like his age; at 51 he looked similar in age to Aunt Ginny. His black hair was still the colour of a raven's wing but his hair resembled the raven's nest- a lifelong worry. He was now the Deputy Minister of Magic and Head of the Auror Office, which much to Aunt Hermione's dismay meant that he could circumvent her influence on most things. He also lectured part-time at Hogwarts on Defence.

Uncle Harry was the last of the older generation to greet me. I did not give him the chance to come to me, I went to him. He swung me in a wide arc much like he had when I was a little girl. Uncle Harry had long been the father figure in my life; this position was solidified when he placed a fatherly kiss on my forehead.

"I see that you've been very busy, Dommy," the childhood nickname that only he used slipped from his lips with ease. Mine twitched with amusement.

"Well, yes, having five kids has kept me very busy," I acknowledge, "but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Five," Uncle Harry asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I may have only given birth to four but with my husband being how he is, I often feel like I have five kids in the house," I jokingly tell him.

Uncle Harry laughs while Alex pouts.

"I wanted her to have a Quidditch team," Alex told Harry as the two exchanged a manly hug.

"Easy for you to say," I tell him as I watch my children rush off to play with their cousin, Elizabeth, "you didn't have to push them out of your body."

"Fair point," he conceded, "perhaps four is enough."

"You bet your ass it is," I snap, but my eyes betray my amusement, "no more kids."

"Fine, fine," Alex told me.

"I'd listen to her if I were you," Fred told my husband as he wrapped an arm around his own wife. Fred had married last year, her name was Alice Longbottom, Alice was Hannah and Neville's only child and Albus' god-sister, and she was a good four years younger than Fred. Not that this seemed to bother him. He was now a Gringotts' warder, one of the best in the world. Alice was a Healer; the two had no children but planned to in the future.

Neville Longbottom was still the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts and his wife, Hannah had taken over the Leaky Cauldron. Blaise Zabini was the Speaker of the Wizengamot and his wife, Daphne was the Head Healer at St. Mungo's. Draco Malfoy was a Potioneer who stocked apothecaries and his wife, Astoria was an event planner. Luna Scamander and her husband Rolf were both Wizarding naturalists. Alicia Wood was an Auror and her husband Oliver Wood was the coach of the Montrose Magpies, these were my in-laws, but thankfully we got on very well. All were old family friends that we had not seen for quite some time but it didn't mean that we weren't happy to see them.

I looked around at my cousins; most had done rather well for themselves. Molly was still unmarried and single, she had never had a relationship, and she instead followed my sister's lead and had many one night stands. This was much to Percy's dismay. Molly did, however, have a steady job after her NEWTs. It was hard to tell whether she enjoyed it. She had become the Hogwarts Assistant Healer to help Madam Pomfrey out.

Then there was my brother, Louis. He appeared happy with his arm around his long-term partner and everything-but-legal husband, Lorcan Scamander (who was an author). The two had been together since their Hogwarts days. He had not done well in school, but as Uncle George had needed some help in his shop he had decided to start working there.

Rose looked radiant in her wedding dress; it seemed to suit her very well. She had always been very aloof and with age this had been tempered but it still reared its head from time to time. She too worked with Fred at Gringotts, as a spell researcher, it was well paid and she enjoyed it. Scorpius was a member of the DMLE. It surprised me that Rose was the last to get married but then again Aunt Hermione had passed on her perfection gene to her daughter.

Hugo was well, Hugo. Hugo didn't work but he seemed content with helping out various family members whenever necessary. He spent most of his time playing with projects. He was happily married to Peyton Scott- he was the only one to marry a Muggle-born. His wife was beautiful and her tiny 1 month pregnancy bump made her radiant.

James was an Auror, and a damn good one at that. His wife, Hope was a Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies. Hope had no intention of retiring after her pregnancy and was expected to be playing again in a year.

Albus was a Wizarding Historian, which came as no surprise given his love of books and history. His wife, Alyson was an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries.

Roxie is still a curse breaker and Sam Zabini is a Hit-Wizard. The two are very happy even in their high risk jobs. They always were adrenaline junkies.

Lucy is still a magizoologist and her husband, Jason is a therapist. The two are very happy in spite of their differences.

Then there's Lily. Lily had never really given her career much thought. That is until she met Sam again, after that no amount of cajoling could get her to change her mind of being a Hit-Witch. Teddy was an Auror. This did not stop him from worrying about his wife; Lily was planning on returning to work after the baby is born.

Then there is me, and well Alex. He has chosen to carry on working for Gringotts' as their liaison to the Ministry. Especially given that he can speak fluent Gobbledegook. I have recently become the youngest ever Head of the Department of Mysteries.

For those of us just returning these jobs are new. After all we were all living a very carefree existence. But now it's time to face the music and reality.

Victoire is the only one of us who is unhappy; she works for Gladrags as a personal shopper. She is known as a Black Widow. She has been married four times now, only Teddy did not die and make her a very rich widow.

Victoire scowls at me, she never could stand to see me happy. But I, Dominique Lils Wood have found a way to thwart my sister. It's simple really; just don't allow yourself to be the typical Weasley. At least that's what Lily, Lucy, Roxie and I have learnt from our time away.

I look around at my family, most of them laughing and smiling. I feel a hand slip into mine, the other lifting my face to look into my husband's. I smile.

"I love you, Dominique Lils Wood. Always have, always will," Alex smiles.

I say nothing for I have finally found my happy ending. As I watch on with Alex's arms wrap around me, Liliana runs over to me, pulling me over to the pick-up game of Quidditch with her new family, I turn and catch Alex's eyes. He smiles. We finally have our fairy-tale ending.

Perhaps our smiles in the Family Portraits of the future will have real smiles instead of fake ones.

**Fin**

* * *

**That's a wrap. Please Review!**


End file.
